Latching On
by Xoie
Summary: Adrien is sure he is smitten for a barmaid in her ladybug themed attire. He can't help but fall for her charm and the barmaid, who goes only by the name, Ladybug, slowly begins to feel something towards the persistent blonde. yet every love story has its tragedy. Will the fate of these two lovebirds end in flames? A bar AU with some slow burn Ladrien with a twist.
1. chapter 1

Soft chatter bustled through the midnight bar. Various neon signs hung on either side of the walls, airbrushing the many faces and stools their light fell upon in a prominent, hazy glow.

The dim lighting and strings of fairy lights loosely stretching from corner to corner added to the calming atmosphere. Faint notes of a Cello could be heard floating in the air, gently rocking the floor.

Adrien tipped his head back, downing his first shot of the night. Slamming the shot glass onto the hardwood tabletop, he cringed, his face unflatteringly crinkling as he felt the bitter aftertaste taking its toll.

He'd been sitting in the booth tucked into the far corner of the bar for almost an hour. Killing time by browsing through the menu and examining the many exotic, cacophony of drinks the place had to offer, he patiently waited for a particularly popular barmaid.

He'd found this place by accident, sometime in April. It was late, and Adrien had been out with none other than his best bud, Nino. The two had ventured out to unwind and explore the west side of town.

Little did they know the gem they'd find squeezed in between a chain of bars and grills.

 _Kwami Katch_ was the name. The cursive letters were lit in a bright red sign atop the building.

It was the way the place had spelled 'catch' that lured the two, curious, young men into the bar in the first place. Upon entering, they were greeted by lines of drinking booths, brightly lit neon signs, burgundy walls, and kawaii decor scattered throughout the place to make it seem more lively and welcoming.

It was like walking into a kimo kawaii cafe- cute but deadly.

What caught the attention of the two wasn't the setup of the business but its barmaids. They all wore black masks around their eyes.

Not only that, but they also ditched the usual, formal, employee dress code as well. Each barmaid wore a colourful, two-piece cocktail dress, trimmed with matching feathers along the hem of their top.

They all seemed bubbly and were entertaining the customers by taking a seat at their booths, chatting with them briefly before sliding out to serve the others.

But then-oh, then-then they noticed something off about the exchange.

For the next time the same barmaid came around with a new set of drinks, all the men in the booth slid a stack of dollar bills her way.

The barmaid giggled and proceeded to stuff the bills INTO THE FRONTAL POCKET OF HER DRESS.

That's when both Adrien and Nino's blood alike went cold.

"Dude, is this uh...a sugar baby meet?" Nino whispered, voice heavy with concern.

"No, gentlemen. Don't worry; there aren't any sugar babies or stripers here."

Turning around with a very muffled-very masculine-squeak, the two came face to face with a girl of medium height.

She wore a black vest over a white button down shirt, along with a pair of matching black, high waisted pants. Her neon-red hair was sectioned off from the front and pulled up into two long ponytails which came down the side of her face, just brushing her shoulders.

The rest of her hair was straightened and fell behind her. A hand full of freckles dusted her nose, though Adrien was doubtful they were real. To him, they looked drawn-on, much like the two, single, black, polka dots on either side of her cheeks.

"This bar is unlike any other. People don't only come here to drink away their troubles; they also come here to find comfort in the company of our many barmaids and their array of special drinks." The woman chirped ecstatically.

For a girl with fiery hair, she sure seemed to have a mellow personality.

"I assure you, there's nothing you boys need to worry about. My girls are here to listen to your problems or entertain you for the night-nothing more. So, would you boys like to take a seat?"

After a moment of debating, they went with what the girl at the front had said and decided to give this slow establishment a shot.

Thinking they'd leave in an hour or two, they decided to order a few drinks and be on their way.

They ended up staying until four in the morning-right up until the last minute before closing time.

Spending more money on the barmaids than the drinks they had ordered, it was on that night that Adrien Agreste had first crossed paths with ladybug. She was the newbie to the establishment who was taking the playing field by storm.

That was nearly three months ago, and Adrien was now finding himself frequently visiting the bar every weekend-the only two days miss ladybug worked.

Yes, it was no secret that she'd become his favourite that fateful night. She was always so bold and witty. Carrying a good sense of humour, the girl also took no delay in reminding any old geezer the rules.

No physical contact without her consent and most _definitely_ no-touching her anywhere but the hands.

Hands which were gloved in black leather.

Adrien let out a collective sigh. How he wondered what her skin would feel like under his touch. Would her hands be as soft as he'd imagined?

He wasn't denying the truth anymore; he had most definitely fallen for a barmaid he didn't even know the name to. How pitiful.

"I see you're back again, blondie."

His eyes flicked up to see Q-B, another barmaid who was also quite popular. Her blonde hair was always tightly curled from the midshaft down and pulled up in a high ponytail.

Both Ladybug and Q-B had blue eyes, except Adrien believed her's always held a sense of iciness within them, unlike Ladybug's, which were always so tranquil and pure-almost blue-bell when the lights hit them right.

"What can I say? I needed a drink," he replied lazily while tracing some of the designs on the menu with his index finger.

"You've already had a shot. Want me to get you the Bee's special?" the girl purred, eyeing the blonde as he mindlessly ran his finger up and around the page.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stick with Ladybug's, but thanks!" He answered tonelessly, almost as if it were automated.

His mind was preoccupied at the moment. He was patiently waiting for Ladybug to finish talking to the three men on the far side of the bar. His emerald eyes were locked on her figure, smiling at the way she giggled.

No wonder she debunked Q-B and became the top, most popular barmaid within a couple of weeks. She had one thing that Q-B didn't-a living soul.

While all Q-B ever worried about was cold, hard, cash, Ladybug, on the other hand, cared for her client's happiness. She wouldn't only engage in a conversation but would make her customers feel important-as if the world just wouldn't be the same without them.

She gave her clients both her time _and_ attention.

That's why Adrien had started falling for her in the first place. She was the only barmaid who cared enough to actually listen to what people had to say and remember it.

He smiled, recalling the second time he'd come to the bar. It took a few moments, but she had eventually recognized him and had asked where his friend was. Her voice was soothing yet bared a hint of playful sass.

That was also the second time Adrien had felt the foreign pitter-patter of his heart. The way his blood sizzled with excitement whenever she smiled.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Agreste. I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" rang a pretty voice, one whose tone flowed free like cloths of silk caught in a summer breeze.

Hustled away from his thoughts, Adrien looked up to see a beautiful young woman dressed in a ladybug themed, blood red, two-piece, cocktail dress that flashed enough skin to be considered just on the edge of innocence. Bright red feathers lined the hem of her top, accenting her collarbones.

Her strikingly blue eyes holding pools of liquid cobalt shimmered behind her thick band of lashes, her identity sealed by a black mask. Setting down a glass of water in front of the young lad, she leisurely lowered herself onto the red velvet, leathered seat across from him.

A light smile relaxed on to her lips as she settled into her spot, getting comfortable.

"So, what brings you here tonight, hmm?"

Adrien softly chuckled, grabbing the glass and lifting its rim to his lips, his eyes locked with hers the entire time.

"My cat was sick, so I had to take it to the vet. I was driving by and then realized I don't own a cat-so I came here instead." he finished with a light wink, taking the first sip of the iced water.

At this, ladybug chortled, muffling her soft, sputtering giggle with the side of her palm. They always played this game the two had made up quite some time ago.

She would ask why he had decided to show up at the bar yet again, and Adrien would always come up with the most far-fetched tale he could fathom on the spot.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful your laugh is?" he hummed, setting the glass down.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure this the millionth time." she smiled, tucking a wayward strand away from her face. Her dark hair was pulled up into two moon buns, loose locks falling gracefully to frame her face.

For a moment, all he did was stare at her features, lit by the soft glow of pink flitting off the neon sign hanging on the wall to their side. He admired the way her skin seemed to illuminate on its own.

Taking another sip, he lightly thrummed his fingers against the cold tabletop, heart staggering as he braced himself for the answer he'd undoubtedly get.

"How long are you here for?"

"You know the answer to that. Four on the dot," she replied easily, propping her chin up on her hand with her elbow on the table.

He sighed, taking another sip. Her eyes watched him swallow hard on the water. He was definitely nervous.

"I mean...how long are you planning on working here?" he whispered dejectedly, after some time.

Something flashed in her eyes, causing her smile to waver for a split second. Taking a deep breath, she removed the weight of her head from her hand and clasped her palms together, setting them on the table.

"I'm signed on for a year," she stated bleakly before getting out of the booth.

"Wait, where are you going?" he blurt, almost getting to his feet himself.

Giving him that trained, warm smile, she put up her hand, motioning for him to stay seated.

"You aren't the only customer here, Mr. Agreste." she sang-teased, throwing in some of that sass he had come to crave.

But still, sass or not, he had also noticed that tight-lipped smile she always wore whenever she was trying to repress what other emotions she was drowning in.

That trained grin, that slight quirk of her lips was like her floating anchor, bobbing on the surface of the stormy waves, keeping her afloat.

Pulling out a roll of cash from his pocket, he stiffly pushed it across the table. Grimacing at the turn of events, he particularly felt stupid for having the audacity to ask her questions he knew she couldn't answer-questions that violated her job.

"It's Adrien, by the way," he mumbled grimly, under his breath.

A heavy sigh fell out from the girl's chest. She had been twisting and keeping it from getting out of her hold the minute she saw him enter the bar. He was not only the most easy-going, kind-hearted, and gorgeous guy she had ever come across but was also very persistent.

His ears caught the sound of paper scrapping across wood, and his eyes perked up to see the girl sliding back the money towards him. Her fleeting gaze was fixed to the side and lips were pulled down in the slightest of a frown.

"I know, Adrien."

And with that, she turned her back to him and walked away.

Adrien sat there, frozen in place by her doings, heartbeat thudding like a gong in his temples.

He stared at her figure swiftly strutting away before looking down and continuing to stare at the stash of bills.

Had she just called him by his first name? More importantly, had she just refused to take payment for her time? Regardless, only one thought took over his head.

 _What just happened?_

*

A bar is a great place to hit up with your friends and indulge in a couple of drinks. However, like everything else, a bar also has its shadows, creeping along the corners of the walls.

Gossip.

A toxic practice that leads to nothing good.

The queen of such a weapon was none other than Q-B, former most popular barmaid. Her bee themed getup attracted many customers. Her specialty was that practiced, ringing laughter.

She spent hours perfecting it. The more feminine and pleasing to the ear it sounded, the more cash she collected. She was the queen of the bar, the most the customers would spend on.

But all that changed once the newbie arrived.

The blonde accused her for copying her tactics. From her way of seeing things, the bluenette purposely chose a ladybug theme because she couldn't outright copy her bee theme.

After all, black and yellow looks somewhat royal. So what did she do? Settle for another bug-theme that could be made to look seductive.

The second thing was her eyes.

There was a time when she thought the girl wore contacts, but that idea quickly faded after she got a chance to look at them up close.

The one last thing the newbie had stolen was Q-B's customers-or so she thought.

The night a strikingly handsome blonde walked into the bar with his friend, Q-B had made sure to serve them right away.

She had chatted with them for hardly five minutes before the blonde's darker skinned buddy had suggested to order some drinks. She immediately agreed and went to fetch their order.

Upon returning, however, her hands tightened their grip on the tray as her teeth clenched and blood roared, burning in her veins.

For standing there, in her spot, laughing with that girly fit of giggles was the newbie.

She was honestly like a fiend. All she did was take the spotlight from her and burned everything the blonde had worked for in flames of red, red, red.

It brought about nothing but spite and hatred for the girl in Q-B's heart. the blonde knew that under the terms of her job, she couldn't involve herself with a customer while she still worked at the establishment.

Then again, she couldn't quit before the expiration of her contract. Yet, when she saw Mr. blondie her heart had practically collapsed because damn the boy was hot.

Although she was never serious about her motives, she couldn't help but notice the boy's immediate infatuation with the newbie. She honestly pitied him, falling for a brat like that.

But now, tonight, after eavesdropping on their little exchange from behind the corner of their booth, hidden in the shadows, she realized that things were getting interesting.

Now, it seemed the newbie was finally swaying and falling for the blondie after all. Considering her contract, she couldn't tell him a wink of who she was.

Any reasonable person would have had some form of pity harboured in their chest, but not Q-B.

The girl did quite the opposite, actually. The wicked smile which cracked her lips in two, baring her pearly whites was nearly haunting. Unhooking her nail from the hold of her teeth, the blonde threw her ponytail over her shoulder and started towards the main bar.

*

"Here again?"

"Sorry! I swear, my Uber driver dropped me here and then drove off!"

Ladybug eyed him amusingly, one brow arched paired with that soft, gleaming grin.

She wore matte red lipstick today. Correction- she had put on matte red lipstick as soon as she saw him enter the bar.

Adrien had quietly taken note of that yet remained silent by deciding not to bring it up. He wondered when he'd get the privilege to have that coloured stamped across his cheek-or if he was really daring-his lips.

She had also worn her hair down today, styled in tight curls with jewelled ladybugs pinned around her crown. Though to him, her eyes held a more twinkling sparkle than the red jewels.

Taking a swing of the pineapple-orange sherbet she had brought for him, he smiled back, his eyes doing all the flirting for him. It was something about the way he kept her gaze; as if she were something out of a dream.

They talked back and forth, Adrien asking more about her passion for design and Ladybug commenting on the nature of his questions, constantly teasing him.

The more they talked, the prominent the light flutter of wings brushing against her skin became.

*

"Let me guess, your taxi took a wrong turn, and you ended up here?"

"Actually, no."

"Dang, I thought I had it."

"It's…" he trailed off.

Ladybug, inched closer, leaning forward on the table.

Adrien flushed, his cheeks tinged a gorgeous pastel pink as his emerald eyes darted to the side. He nervously rubbed his nape, lightly tousling his baby hairs.

Once she caught on to the feeling that he was squirming on the spot, her entire demeanour changed in an instant. Her shoulders tensed and her brows furrowed down.

"What's wrong, Adrien?"

Kill him now because he was making a complete fool of himself.

Burrowing his face into his arms on the table, he groaned.

Ladybug extended her hand but hesitated. Should she touch him? Would that be considered breaking the contract? Physical contact wasn't particularly encouraged between employees and customers.

Peeking his eyes over the safe barrier of his arms, he stared at her hand hovering above his head.

Sighing, he lifted himself up, leaning forward on his elbows, head ducked.

"I came here to see you." he dished out, ears turning scarlet.

Ladybug blinked, fingers slowly closing into a fist. She always knew that was the real reason as to why he was a regular at the bar; he just never admitted it, not until now.

Relinquishing another sigh, he peered into her breathtaking eyes which reflected the pink from the neon sign.

"Ladybug...I was wondering...Can I-or may I...have the privilege of holding your hand?"

He had said it so softly she almost didn't hear him. He had said it with such conviction she almost didn't believe him.

Yet his eyes, the way they fervently gleamed in the dim lighting, the way they begged for her to say yes caused her heart to go off on a polyphonic crack of explosions. It leapt to her throat, and she couldn't swallow it down.

Her mind told her no, but her heart sang yes, yes, yes. Oh god yes because here was this man who didn't even know her name yet craved her attention solely based on her character. Here was a man who didn't judge her as harshly as others had done.

Here was a man who could have easily taken advantage of her but didn't out of sheer respect. Here, in front of her was someone she didn't think could exist.

And that's when her heart collapsed.

Because here was a man she couldn't pursuit.

But maybe, just maybe, she could pretend otherwise- just for a second.

A second too late.

She realized her mistake of keeping silent for too long. For the gleam in his eyes, no longer present but replaced with bitter hurt and disappointment.

It was as if her limbs came to life with a shock of electrolytes burning her nerves to consciousness. Before she could register what she was doing, her gloved hand fell on his bare.

His eyes shot up to hers, and in an instant, he felt as if his entire world was painted in blue. Blue like the heavens, blue like a flame, blue like cobalt but never cold. A blue that promoted calm. A blue to keep him afloat.

Slowly but surely, her hand slid off, fingers moving forward to intertwine with his. She lightly squeezed his hand, trying to get that skin on skin contact but failing because of the fabricated barrier between them.

It took him a moment to process what had happened before he too, squeezed back. But as he did, something shifted in those beautiful blue eyes.

A forlorn smile decorated her lips.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I can't do this- not while I work. I-I need to go."

She would have gotten up if it hadn't been for his immediate viper-like grip. Staling, she turned back to him, eyes locking with his.

"I know, Ladybug. It's ok. I'll wait for you.'' He whispered softly, his gentle tone almost like a promise.

With one final squeeze, he let go of her hand, dragging his own back across the table to his side.

She sat and stared at him for a moment, nothing but conflict, awe, and wonderment dusting her eyes.

Finally getting out of the booth, the barmaid made her way over to the front counter, asking her manager for a break.

Her only thought as she made her way to the back room,

 _What am I doing to myself?_

*

During October, business was slow. Not many customers were thrilled with the idea of staying out late during the reign of chilly nights.

With only half the bar packed on Saturdays and only a couple booths occupied on Sundays, most of the barmaids went home because their services were not needed.

All except for Ladybug.

To her surprise, even the nippy air couldn't keep Adrien away. By now, she always found her head turning to the door in expectancy to see a blonde walking in after half-past twelve.

The bluenette would sneak a stroke up his arm or a quick poke at the shoulder as she walked by his booth, making sure nobody was looking. Adrien would order a beverage, and the two would talk until someone would call on her to place an order.

Ladybug found herself treading deeper and deeper into the woods; Its twigs and wild branches snagging at her dress.

No matter how hard the pull, she'd always be able to tug herself free. However, she knew that sooner or later, her trail would also carry thorns.

And you know what they about thorns; they not only turn a dress to rags but also pierce the skin.

Her vine of thorns came with a blonde ponytail. Once it caught her, it shred her apart.

*

 _She saw me._

Was her initial thought.

 _No, she saw us._

Made it worse.

It had been a really slow night, and Ladybug had found herself wasting the late hours away in a string of giggles alongside Adrien Agreste.

He had reached for her hand, and she had met him halfway. From afar, you could easily tell the two were in love.

And that's when she had noticed it- a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of her skull.

Immediately she had pulled her hand away, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to Adrien before turning around to see a blonde ponytail swishing away.

Her blood had ran cold.

Q-B had seen her. Chloe had seen her.

With a fit of apologies, she had stumbled out of the booth and continued to serve the others, not daring to so much as look in Adrien's way.

From that point on, she had grown paranoid.

Adrien, surprisingly, had understood and left the bar so she could breath easy and work in peace.

He would never forgive himself if she got in trouble because of his doings.

Once the last of the customers cleared, she trekked her way to the back of the bar.

Glancing at the clock mounted above her dresser, she sighed in relief.

4:00 am.

Closing time.

She hadn't bothered to help clean up and instead had rushed over to the safe haven of the staff room to change out of her work clothes and clock out.

Coming out of the changing closet on the far side of the room, she made her way over to her dresser, pulling up her yoga pants and smoothing down her pink Tee.

Just as she was about to grab her bag, she heard someone clearing their throat.

Turning around, her eyes went wide, and she froze.

For standing in the doorway was none other than Q-B. With a toss of her hair, she walked over to the dresser beside Ladybug's and began taking off her gloves, heels, and accessories.

Ladybug didn't know why she stayed rooted to the spot. She should have run when she had the chance. Should have pretended that nothing had happened.

Instead, she stood there, unable to move or speak. It was only when the feeling in her limbs came back that Q-B had opened her mouth. She was too late. The thorn had caught onto her dress.

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words do permanent damage._

*

Closing the door to the bathroom with a quick but quite thud, the bluenette frantically skimmed her hands down the cool metal until she got to the lock.

Barricading herself in the employee bathroom, she stumbled over to the sink, shaking hands fumbling for the tap. The sound of running water eased her mind yet her heart kept on with its rapid shockwaves of contractions.

Gripping the counter top, she squatted down and pressed her forehead against its edge, trembling while trying to keep her balance. The constant sound of running water no longer calmed her quaking nerves but annoyed her.

Suddenly shooting up, she furiously shut off the tap and tore the mask off her face, yelping with pain as the makeup glue violently tugged at her skin. Tears filled the brim of her eyes.

Her throat constricted, then burned. Finally, she let it out, the first of her choking sobs. Pressing her hand to her mouth she tried hard to stifle them, to try and shove them back into the depths of her esophagus.

Holding her breath, she managed to bat some of them down.

Then suddenly, there was pounding on the door.

"Hey, you ok in there?" the voice was muffled but familiar.

Screwing her eyes shut, she sharply gasped for air, breath hitching as she heaved. Grabbing a dollop of tissues, she quietly snivelled into them, completely aware of her mascara beginning to streak.

"Mari, I know you're in there. Come out sweety, are you sick?"

 _Dammit Tikki, just leave._

Ladybug loved her manager, but sometimes, her helping inflicted more pain.

"I am sick. Wha-what's wrong with me?" she whimpered quietly, under her breath.

Shaking her head, she pressed a fresh bundle of tissues to her eyes.

"All this over a man." she choked out, making sure to keep her voice lowered.

A sound of keys hitting metal came from the other side of the door. Before she could wipe away the evidence of her meltdown, the steel bulk swung open.

"Oh, you poor thing." were the first words which escaped the red head's lips.

Gently closing the door behind her, she made her way over to the tall bluenette and enveloped her in a warm hug. Marinette didn't protest and instead let her chin rest on her manager's head.

Her eyes were now squeezing out the waterworks, brows knitting together. It wasn't long before those wretched sobs hurdled up her throat.

For eternity, Tikki gently rubbed her hand up and down the girl's back, quietly shushing her in a motherly way. She acted almost like a sponge, soaking up the bluenette's misery.

Once the girl had calmed down, Tikki led her into her office and sat her down on the cushioned chair. Handing her a box of tissues, she squatted down so that she could look up into the girl's eyes while talking.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

What happened?

 _What happened?_

The truth dawned on her, that's what happened.

*

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words do permanent damage._ That's not how the saying goes, but it should.

Q-B tugged at her bee-themed pick that was secured above her ponytail.

"You know, I can't help but notice how...stressed you look these days." the blonde suggested while staring at her reflection in the grand vanity mirror before her.

"It's nothing," the bluenette blurt quietly, scolding herself for letting the words slip out so easily.

Q-B turned her head, raising a brow. Taking off her bee comb, she leaned against her dresser, crossing her arms.

"Oh no, please! Let me speculate. After all, I didn't get that degree in psychology for no reason. It comes in pretty handy." She blandished, waving her off.

Taking a step forward, she eyed the bluenette up and down. Her steely gaze darted through her flesh and blood, scouring her body; judging.

"Let's see here, mid-twenties, average build," slowly circling her, she reached for the girl's hand, examining it, " a...baker?"

Ladybug yanked her hand out of the blonde's hold, rubbing her wrist.

"I used to help out at my parent's bakery when I was in high school."

Squinting her eyes at the girl, Q-B gave a light hum.

"I see," continuing to spiral around the girl, the blonde began assessing the bluenette's choice of clothes.

"Definitely talented in design. Considering the fact your idea for lining our outfits with feathers went through. I must say, the dresses don't look half as bad now. Let me guess, aspiring fashion designer?" making her way around the bluenette, Q-B stood before the girl, index finger tapping her glossy lips as she thought.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, "I've got it. Definite daddy's girl, a hampster person, and, oh- and bro _ke_." she hit the "k" hard at the end, the word stinging Ladybug like no other.

"Now it makes sense. I was wondering why a girl like you would work at a place like this." she sang in a satire manner.

Ladybug opened her mouth only to be shut down by the blonde.

"No, no, no, please, let me continue." Q-B insisted, placing her hand on her chest.

Narrowing her eyes on the girl before her, the blonde began her fire of ammo.

"Considering your talent, you probably work at a shabby boutique during the week, scrapping with whatever you can get. But that's _really_ not working out for you, is it?"

Slipping off her earrings and other jewelry, she continued, "You're in debt, and you're trying to get out of it by...not taking on any loans?" glancing at the girl for approval, the blonde smirked when she saw those matte red lips slightly agape, and those piercing blue eyes paralyzed with awe.

"I think that's about right. Now, because you're such a daddy's girl, you can't handle the thought of putting that pressure on your parents. So of course, you're going to try to be independent because you're in your mid-twenties!"

Taking down her hair, the blonde ran her fingers through her locks, taming any frizzles.

"So, where _does_ a girl find a job that provides a lot of cash by doing very little?" grabbing her golden hairbrush, she turned her head, locking her sardonic gaze with hers, "industries like these."

Brushing through her curls, the blonde returned her focus to her reflection, admiring her beauty.

"But then again, you're not that kind of girl, are you?" stopping her brush midway through her section, she flicked her eyes back at the girl. "You have dignity and self-respect,"

Removing the brush, she used it to point at the bluenette, her strands of hair flying up because of the sudden friction and electric charge.

"and honestly, those traits are amazing." returning to undoing her tangled locks, she continued.

"So, where does one find a place that guarantees the protection of their rights from perves, yet gets a lot of cash from said perves?"

She waited for Ladybug to say something.

The bluenette hung her head, unable to speak.

Huffing in amusement, the blonde decided to help the poor girl out. "A barmaid at kwami katch."

Spraying on her heat protectant all over her hair, she resumed, "Of course, only if that barmaid signs up on a contract to get those rights protected and strictly follows its rules."

Plugging in her straightener, she waited for it to heat up and turned to the bluenette, "and it was going great for you too, wasn't it? Making money, serving drinks, until-uh oh, Mr. hot stuff came into the picture."

Ladybug tensed. Her arms holding her together, nails digging into her skin.

She was never really fond of Q-B, but now, the blonde was merely pushing her buttons.

"At first, you probably thought it was amusing- all girl's do. But now...he won't leave you alone," gasping for dramatic effect, the blonde reached for her straightener, "and because of your contract you can't get with him, now can you?"

A line of steam rolled off the flat iron as she clamped it to a section, "that must suck, a boy like that is one in a million, and I can tell you for a fact he's not gonna wait for you for that long." she finished with a chuckle.

Taking another section, she smoothed it out, eyes locked on her reflected hair.

"Oh my gosh, he doesn't even know who you are! Heck, he doesn't even know you're broke."

Finishing her second section, she turned her face towards the bluenette, "for all he knows, you're this amazing girl who's super successful and works here only on the weekends because she _loves_ to help people, right?" she sang while waving her straightener in the air.

"But that's not the real story. And he has no idea. So now, you have this huge predicament." Grabbing her previous section, she ran her flat iron down her hair, "and even if he is as chivalrous as he is hot, and accepts your pitiful true self, you can't date him because that would be breaking the contract."

Ladybug winced.

"Because- and correct me if I'm wrong- you would have to pay fifty percent of your entire earnings back as damages. And considering your current condition, well, you don't have the means to do that." she let out sweetly, her innocence being the derision in her words.

"But knowing you, you won't break the contract. I'll be honest I don't know what he sees in you, but whatever it is, it won't keep him here forever. It really must suck though, to have something put in front of you but not having the ability to take it."

Throwing her straightened hair over her shoulder, she put her focus on the rest of her curls that needed to be straightened.

"good luck with Mr. hottie though." she chirped.

Bile grazed Ladybug's gullet, and she began to shake. Swallowing thickly, her defences fell apart, one by one.

Turning on her heel, she ran.

Blinking her eyes upward, she rushed towards the bathroom.

*

"And that's what happened," she finished quietly, taking another tissue and wiping her runny nose.

Tikki stood up from her chair, placing a comforting hand on the girl's back.

"I-It's ok if you want to fire me, I'll pay the fees by Friday." she sniffed, pushing her frazzled hair out of her face.

At this, Tikki chortled, giving Marinette a warm hug.

"Oh Mari, Ladybug is the jewel of this establishment," pulling away, she gently set her hands on the shaken girl's shoulders, smiling compassionately, "and I can't fire you if you haven't done anything yet."

Marinette looked up to meet her manager's eyes. They were filled with such love and empathy that it nearly brought the girl to tears.

"I know you really like him. I've been watching the two of you bond and grow close throughout the months, but Marinette- you should have come to talk to me about this."

Her breath hitched as she nodded, glancing down at her lap full of rolled up tissues. Her tears had probably washed off all her makeup, and she was betting her eyes were now puffy and red.

Her skin burned from the glue from when she tore off her mask. Marinette figured she might need some ointment for that.

"If Adrien isn't a customer at the bar, then technically the two of you could date without you fearing of breaking the contract," Tikki suggested after some time.

"Huh? But then..how will I-"

She was cut off by the redhead's exasperated sigh. Tikki looked the girl dead in the eyes.

"There's a very simple solution to your problem, Marinette. It's called a cell phone."

*

The bar buzzed with chatter. It was packed tonight, and all the barmaids were called in to help serve the customers.

Everyone was either bickering or chugging down drinks.

Not Adrien. For he was sitting in the back, smiling like an idiot because of the slip of paper he held in his hands. Scribbled on it were a set of math problems with the caption,

 _Call me xoxo_

Ladybug had slipped it into his hands as she walked by, telling him that she didn't have time to talk here tonight.

He wondered why she had bothered to use the word 'here' until he opened the note.

Adrien knew one thing for sure that night; if Ladybug was anything, she loved to play hard to get.

Chuckling under his breath, he began solving each addition equation to get her digits.

If anything, he sure was looking forward to when the clock would hit 4, late that night.


	2. Epilogue

Snowflakes gently fell across the white blanket of the city. The night air swirled with a crisp breeze, drifting the clumps of loose snow.

As ladybug began to change out of her uniform, she heard her phone ping with a new message. Checking the lock screen, she smiled at the notification.

Quickly packing her things and throwing on her coat, she bundled up before heading out of the bar.

Undoubtedly, standing there amidst the blowing snow was none other than Adrien. He sauntered over to her, extending his arm.

"Ms. Ladybug," he cooed.

"Mr. Agreste," she smiled.

Locking her arm around his, they walked over to his car. Helping the bluenette into her seat, Adrien made his way around the front to his door, climbing in as well.

"Where to, Marinette?" he said softly. He loved to call her by her name, the way it rolled off his tongue so effortlessly.

Leaning over, she gently brushed off some stray flakes caught in his hair, trailing her finger down the side of his face.

"Anywhere with you, Adrien," she whispered back.

Eyeing her lips, he slowly leaned forward, hesitant as he closed the space between them. Softly pressing against her bottom lip, he pulled away to angle his face before she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back.

He smiled into the kiss, taken aback by her rapacity for more. He didn't blame her, though. He had waited so long. They had waited so long.

breathing in her lavender scent, he relished at the sound of the soft moan she let loose as they broke for air.

He had found the girl behind the mask.

He finally had her, and he was never letting go.

:3

thanks for reading! 3

this was actually a birthday gift for one of my close friends on Amino, Sare

Her and I both believe Ladrien is so underrated and that it can be so much more if given enough love :3

I absolutely loved writing this AU. I hope you all enjoyed while reading it just as much as I did while writing it!

Loads of love,

Xoie333


End file.
